


Everything (and Nothing)

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Category: Adventure Time, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an eternal fight, but Marceline will always do it for Princess Bubblegum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything (and Nothing)

Sometimes she felt as though this was all for nothing, that she wouldn't ever get anything done. It was like she was facing a creature from the Nightosphere, only a hundred thousand times more powerful. To think, her father actually believed that a penguin was more evil than, than...

From the books Marceline had read on animals, the ones that had survived the Mushroom War (did it help cause that?), it was most likely a mix between a rare breed of white squirrel and a cat. Still, the Mushroom War had changed things; with all the magic and mutants in the world, it was far from out of place.

Or maybe it had always been there, always like that. It said it was from another planet, and how could she deny it?

No matter what that damn thing was, Marceline knew that she had to keep it away from Bubblegum. It was, quite simply, pure evil. What was worse was that she knew Bonnibel would love it, keeping it around to run tests on it. She would make a wish too, probably something for her kingdom or for science. In the end it wouldn't even matter, and she would either die fighting or become a witch.

Witches were a monster in the world that even Finn couldn't stop. Marceline was the one to fight them; she never looked for recognition though. That would reveal too much information, get Bubblegum asking questions.

She sliced her bass through the rodent creature, watched it bleed red. Marceline would never eat that, no matter what.

"Get away from her," Marceline said. "I thought that I had made my point clear before."

She may have lost something to this monster, but she would save Bubblegum the fate.


End file.
